The Swindler And The Aristocrat
by Simmering-Tofu
Summary: Sakura: a swindler who is infamous for conning rich males belongs to a notorious gang who fights for freedom. Sasuke: the head of the police force, renowned for his aristocratic playboy ways. Two different situations, two different relationships. SxS


**A/N This is the first time I've written a fanfiction. I wrote this because I was challenged to make the couple 'sakusasu' to work. (My friends think it's impossible for them to get together.) I know, it's not wise to accept a challenge when you are writing a fanfiction for the first time. But you have to fail to succeed right? **_**Weak laughter**_** Anyways I hope you can support me by giving me a review. Oh yeah, for those people with hyperactive imaginations it is NOT a sakuXita 'kay?**

**By the way, Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, war and skill. I chose it because the 'Athenians' want to be wise, strong and skillful.**

**I'm re-writing my story, this was actually the first two chapters... I'm re-writing it because I realised how many contradictions and paradoxes I put in the story. :P**

**Disclaimer: Until the day I come back from exile in the vampire realms and gather my vampire army to take over the world, Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**

* * *

**

_Many children have wondered who the Napoleon__ was for the evolution of Athena, for it's hard to believe only a mere fourteen years ago that Athena was riddled with poverty and was raging in a seemingly endless civil war._

_Everyone knows what happened in the ragnarok where the Sevens (the natives) and the Athenas (the conquerors) decided to co-exist peacefully._

_But one question remains, who had initiated this__ evolution to escape the tyranny of Hyuuga the V? _

_Perhaps the best way to find out is to create a recount of what is now the "Forgotten Tale". Historians argue of its authenticity, and have completely disregarded it. But I have dug it up, for this is the missing link. This story at first, may seem just like a 'star crossed lovers' story, but inside lies the evidence and the truth to the identity to the Napoleon._

_This epic tale began several years into the birth of the 21__st__ century…_

xXx

_Fourteen__ years ago, the Fire Country was conquered by the Athenians. The Fire Country was overpowered by their troops, firearms and advance technology._

_They did not stand a chance._

_The Athenians crushed the Fire Country and took over them, re-naming the Fire Country as Sector 7, the seventh country they had conquered. The people who resided in the Fire Country were now called "Sevens" they forced to live in small ghetto-like places while every Athenian lived in large mansions. The barrier between them was evident. If a Seven stepped into the Athenian's side, they were immediately gunned down. There was never any hesitation…_

"Here are the divorce papers, I'll marry you when you graduate college."

The girl smiled as she held out a glass of wine to the man. She watched tentatively as he took a huge gulp of his drink. A few seconds later the cup fell from the male's hand and he collapsed onto the floor.

The young girl smoothed her pink hair and got to work. With practiced ease she searched his body and found a cheque-book in his coat pocket. The girl wrote two cheques, one where she issued five million dollars to herself, and the other to the restaurant, whom she had promised to pay if they would 'forget' what had happened tonight. Her work done, she pulled out a mobile phone that matched her hair color and dialed a number.

"It's done," she said into the receiver.

"I'll meet you at Point B5." A male voice replied.

The girl snapped her phone shut and left the scene.

Hours later, the man would wake up from the drink that was laced with sedatives and find a note in his pocket.

_In the end were just too different. Really. Your age, your intelligence and oh, did I mention your bald spot?! I don't care if you prefer it to be called 'alopecia areata' A bald spot is still a bald spot no matter what you call it. I think you're experiencing denial. _

_The first step is to admit that you have a problem, with the millions you have in your bank account treatment shouldn't be a problem. Oh, on the subject on money, I must inform you, that I told five million dollars Thanks for the tip._

_Have a nice life, good bye forever._

_Call me Swindler, my name isn't Yumi as I led you to believe._

_**At point B5**_

"Itachi-niisan!" Sakura cried when she saw who had come to pick her up.

_It's good to be back home..._

"What's with the surprised face? I thought you would've recognized my voice." Itachi pouted and pretended to be hurt.

Sakura climbed into the car, with a smile on her face.

"So how much did you make this time?" Itachi asked habitually.

"Five million!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

Itachi said nothing and looked straight ahead.

At first Sakura thought that Itachi had turned into one of those stoic emo creatures during her absence, but she soon realized that Itachi was shaking so hard where he had almost lost control of the car.

xXx

Uchiha Sasuke was sulking. This was not unusual behavior from him. In fact, it would be abnormal for the Uchiha to NOT sulk . He had been awoken by his maid and was informed that he had a conference with the royal families of Athenia within an hour. Uchiha glared at the bedroom clock. No, there was not enough time to shower and arrive there on time. Punctuality was Sasuke's trademark.

_It had actually been an Uchiha trademark. But there were no more Uchihas left, only him..._

Sasuke shook his head, now was not the time to be reliving in the past.

xXx

"Uchiha-sama!' squealed the desk receptionist as Sasuke walked into the building where the conference was to be held. She jumped out of her seat and was ready to pounce and latch onto his arm.

"One meter radius, Woman. I have a taiser. One more step and you will be electrocuted with 1500 volts."

Sasuke winked at the receptionist.

_Next time then hmm?_

The receptionist smiled weakly and sat back onto her chair.

_"_Always on top of things, Uchiha-sama." the desk receptionist batted her eyelashes.

"Hn." Uchiha said before disappearing into an elevator.

xXx

"Right on time, Teme! Not a second later or earlier! How do you do that?!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Sometimes he wondered why he called this hyperactive blonde his best friend._ Maybe it had to do with that fact that he only had ONE friend._

A man leaning to the end of his forties stood up from his seat. "The meeting shall now commence." he said in a voice barely above a whisper, that was no need to raise his voice since he, Hyuuga Hiashi was the ruler of Athenia.  
Pale eyes scrutinized everyone in the room, searching for an innocent life he could prey on. His eyes landed on Uchiha, Sasuke looked back at him stoically, his eyes giving away nothing. Neither of them refused to look away. Finally pale eyes were averted and Hiashi sat down on his chair.

"Stock reports."

Minutes ticked by and soon it had been two hours since the meeting had started. Sasuke was bored, he longed to close his eyes and sleep.  
_It wouldn't matter if I closed my eyes for five seconds, would it?"_

"Next, report."

Sasuke suppressed his urge to yawn.

"I think this piece of information will interest Uchiha-sama greatly."

Sasuke snapped out of his private Uchiha lala-land and glared at the person who had spoken. Cold eyes penetrated through the speaker. It was not an invitation to continue , it was an order. The speaker gulped nervously.

"We are waiting." Hiashi stated.

_Impatient._

_"_As all the people of Athena should have noticed, there has been an increase in reporting of various vandalism and terrorism caused by the obnoxious Sevens."

Mummers were heard in the conference room.

"Silence." Hiashi commanded. He signaled the man to continue.

"These little vandalism are annoying but are insignificant. What we should be worried about are the terrorism and the swindling. They are stealing money from major stock holders that we rely on. Just last week, one of our stock holders had been robbed of five million dollars. This comes to my main topic of the day.  
One of the most efficient, but by no means the largest rebels. Nearly all but a few exception of the members are Sevens. They call themselves the "Akatsuki".  
"Akatsuki" means daybreak. They believe, like the dawn that surely overcomes the darkness of the night, they will overcome the 'darkness' of Athena. They only strive for one thing, freedom and they will use anyway to get it. The speaker now had everyone's full and undivided attention, even Sasuke's.

"And guess who their little ringleader is?" the spokesperson said in a sing-song voice. "Uchiha Itachi, our charming runaway."

Cries of disbelief and shock were heard throughout the room. People started shouted something but Sasuke was no longer listening. He only heard the name of his brother, repeated over and over again in his head.

The Uchiha smirked.

_Itachi I found you._

xXx

Itachi and Sakura arrived at their house.

"Home, sweet home." Sakura sighed.

Except their house wasn't actually a house. It was actually two apartments combined to fit the seven fully grown bodies. Their 'home' wasn't sweet at all! If it was anything it smelled like sweat.

_Home, sweat home._

Sakura noticed this when she walked into their house.

"Pooh wee. It stinks! Does this always happen when there are no women in the house for a month or so?"

"Konan's here." Itachi argued.

Sakura snorted, "She is, but with the mess she makes, anyone could mistake her for a man. Not to mention the fact that she makes more of a mess than you and Tobi combined!" Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste, "and you're bad enough."

"Her rubbish is mostly failed origami pieces and bits of paper." defended Itachi. "She makes origami and she works hard to improve her forgery skills every day. After all she does hold the title of 'The Forger.' And for your information, being a man doesn't necessarily mean making a mess. How stereotypical. For such a young girl, you sure are narrow-minded."

_And you accuse me of being stereotypical. What a hypocrite…_

Sure enough Itachi and Sakura found Konan wearing her usual glasses, sitting on her desk scribbling away, in her own little world. Sakura made a slight squeaking sound in order to get her attention.

_All hell broke loose…_

Konan stabbed her expensive fountain pen on the paper repeatedly, as with she was imaging it was someone she hated. She turned her chair with a look of rage in her eyes that resembled a wild beast.

"Why, Tobi. How nice of you to disturb me while I was perfecting Mr. No Pupil's signature! You made me hesitate and now the signature is ruined. What did I ever do to you? Hmmm? I never did anything bad to you! I even washed your socks for you! Even after you tricked me with your 'no, I can't operate machines' ruse! You are a LIAR! YOU WERE MAKING MICROWAVE POPCORN THREE WEEKS AGO AT MIDNIGHT! WHO THE HELL EATS POPCORN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?! HAVE YOU THROWN YOUR HEALTH OUT OF THE WINDOW?!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he saw Sakura emitting a strange evil aura beside him.

_Heh. So that's where it went. I was looking for it. Everywhere._

Sakura laughed evilly.

_He shall pay._

Konan was silent for a while before erupting again.

"For the thousandth time, I don't care about what your 'art'. How is how is manipulating people or blowing things up art? If you want my opinion neither of them is art. Forgery is art! Forgery rules the world!"

Itachi and Sakura were silent as Konan continued to blow their heads off. Finally Konan looked up. When her eyes landed on Sakura, she gave a jump of surprise. Konan took her glasses off.

"Ohhh Sakura-chan it's you!" Sakura was enveloped in a bear-hug. "I'm sorry I've been rambling on, I couldn't see you. You, know my glasses." Konan tapped her eye wear.

"Konan, maybe you shouldn't wear those glasses, I mean they ARE ruining your eyes."

_(To young children reading this, please do not copy Konan and wear unprescribed glasses.)_

"Nonsense, my dear Sakura. I just can't see things from a distance. These glasses enlarge things beautifully though. You can see the finest detail invisible to the naked eye." Konan waved two pieces of paper into Sakura's face. "Can you see the difference between my forgery and No Pupils'? His signature is more flowing and natural while my one is a bit too rigid..."

_When talking to insane people just nod, smile and agree to whatever they say._

Sakura nodded furiously. "Yes, his signature flows nicely, doesn't it?"

Konan was no longer listening, she was back in her own world of forgery.

Sakura started cleaning up the mess Konan had made, the mess had spread all over the table, whenever Konan re-adjusted her position little crumpled balls of paper fell to the already covered ground. If one was looking from a distance, they would have thought that the room was piled with snow. Sakura smile wryly as she began to pile the rubbish into one corner before disposing of it.

_The only place that seems to be rubbish-free is the rubbish bin. How ironic._

xXx

Sasuke sat cross-legged on a leather sofa. He was desolate, alone, in his own mansion, the silence rebounded in his ears. He had been sitting there for hours, his thoughts orbiting around one sentence.

_What are you going to do?_

That was what the spokesperson asked him after he not-so-subtly insulted not only himself, but also what was left of his family: his brother. The speaker had asked what he, as the head of the royal Uchiha police force, would to leader of the Akatsuki.

There, he had sneered at the sympathetic smiles and the pitying looks, he said what he had planned to do since the day his brother murdered his whole clan, cold-blooded.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden gun with which the Uchiha Clan crest was engraved on. It had originally been his father's. He had carried it wherever he went and now Sasuke in turn, always carried it with him. Though the gun could hold four bullets, there was only one bullet inside the barrel. The first three bullets had been fired by Itachi. The first bullet took his father's life, the second, a security camera. The third bullet killed his mother.  
The fourth bullet would take either Sasuke's life or Itachi's.

_Take an eye for and eye and a tooth for a tooth. A life for a life._

Sasuke traced the contours of the gun.

To avenge his family he would kill Itachi of course.

* * *

**To be continued... Soon... Tell me what you think.**


End file.
